Hunter and Vampire Volume 17: Vamperium
by jacques0
Summary: An straight up assault on the Vampire s Home. all the while, on her side, Rei start to gather her allies for the storm that will soon hit the world...Volume 17 on the series. Rated for blood and sexual themes.
1. assault

**Hey guys, here is the late update of this volume.**

**Sorry again hope you enjoy.**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

Volume 17

VAMPERIUM

Chapter Sixty Six

Assault

The wind blew slightly over the large forest that surrounded the old castle. The trees danced softly as the mist settled within them, the white giving a soft glow in the moonlight. Then a large shadow appeared, on all four, it`s eyes glowing. The large beast looked around, sniffing before letting out a growl.

The werewolf then approached forward, its senses alert to anything that was moving…and then a hooded figure materialized right in front of it. The werewolf snarled, it`s glowing eyes shining in the darkness as the hooded figure looked up, showing the two yellow eyes underneath the hood. Then as if by a unseen force, the werewolf was pulled forward toward the figure who raised a blade and running it through the beast`s form as blood appeared upon the metal that appeared behind it.

"Vampire _dogs_," the figure said distastefully.

She threw the dead werewolf down on the ground and then looked up toward the large castle in the distance. She can see that it was aged and decayed.

"So this is how Vamperium look like," she said.

"What shall we do my Queen?" a voice on her right said.

"Ramiel," The Queen told him, "We might need your ability."

"As you wish," Ramiel said.

His hands started to glow as the thunder above in the sky started to growl loudly. He then aimed both of his hand toward the castle in the distance as a large lightning blast, five times larger than any normal lightning bolt slammed straight into the castle. Then one after the other they continued to fall as the other hooded figures walked past him.

* * *

"What in the blazes is going on?" a random Vampire said.

"An attack," another said.

Mei Ayanami who only had one arm since her encounter with Rei, looked up slightly as the old castle shook around her. She stood up from where she was and threw some clothes on before walking out of the room. She made her way toward the War room where the former Army soldiers were.

"Could it be that the traitor Rei Ayanami had betrayed us?"

"Rei wouldn`t betray her kin," Mei said as she arrived, "I know my sister well enough to know that she wouldn`t talk of Vamperium location."

An old general, the same one who had banished Rei from the Army long ago, glanced at the girl.

"Then how did the enemy get past the traps and the curses protecting this place?" he asked her.

Mei gave him a glance.

"Instead of searching one to blame," she said, "Assemble the forces so we can fight them back, whoever they are. Elders, I pray you evacuate the area immediately…as well as the Tombs of our Gods. We must protect Vlad Drakul at all cost."

"You think this is their goal?" an Elder asked her.

"This is just a precaution," Mei told him, "Now go_ immediately_."

They all move out of the room and making their way down the hallways toward the Main Hall which the Elders made for a different direction that lead underground…and then the wall behind Mei exploded outward.

She turned toward it as a hooded figure landed there.

"Descendant of Vlad Drakul," she said, her yellow eyes looking darkly at them.

"Get out _now_," Mei yelled toward the Elder that was still in the room, her sword appearing in her hand, "I`ll hold them off."

"Can you really?"

Four other figures appeared behind the woman.

"Can you fight against all of us with only one arm?"

Mei`s sword started to give out white flames, her red eyes taking a dangerous glow.

"You`ll learn not to underestimate me," she said.

"Israfel," the woman said, "Kill her and take the Angel Tear in her possession."

A masked figure landed in front of Mei.

"Make this fun for me," he said, "The Hunters were hardly a challenge."

Mei`s grip on her sword tightened.

"Let`s go," Israfel said, charging forward.

Mei used her sword to slash at him but he ad dodged her, his body spinning in the air. Mei spun her body using her sword as leverage, launching a kick toward the still airborne enemy. But he caught her leg, and he threw his two legs into Mei`s chest.

The kick slammed Mei into the ground and into the level below.

_He is ridiculously strong, _she thought, holding her chest.

"This is what I like about Vampires," Israfel said, "Your bodies can withstand things Human ones can`t handle. This also means when we fight, I don't have to change fighting partners every second or so."

Mei tightened her teeth, showing her fangs.

"Then that means I will have to take care of you here," she said.

A red glow appeared around her body.

"Face Guilt," Mei said, charging forward.

She arrived in front of Israfel a second later already slashing at him, but the man still dodged her attack and Mei spun the blade handle in her hand before attacking the other way.

The blade left a mark upon the mask, a horizontal one.

"Almost got me there," he said,"You are skilled with your sword, as expected from the thousands of years of experience you possess."

Then his voice came from behind her.

"But I surpass you in every way."

Mei turned her head in shock…

KABOOM!

She was thrown backward, feeling pain on her side as blood fall upon the ground. Mei was aware now why the pain was so strong. She had a giant hole on the side of her body, showing her ribcage and the blood was simply falling on the ground like a crimson river.

"You are…there is two of you?"

"It`s my ability," Israfel said, "I can split my body into two people…unto which we have the same power…a power that will defeat you."

"I am not done yet," Mei yelled, slamming her sword into the ground in front of her.

White flames grew around her forming a solid wall which the blast hit on the side destroying the area around Mei.

"The power of the Angel Tear," Mei said, "Come Forth…"

The sword in her hand started to transform into a blazing fire that she was holding in her hand causing Israfel to smirk a little.

"You truly are worthy of a challenge," he said.

The two of them charged forward at Mei who gave the area a swipe of her sword causing the white flames to shoot out like explosions.

"You won`t defeat me here," Mei yelled, "I am the strongest here."

"You are not," Israfel said from above her.

Mei aimed the flames at him which covered the coming enemy entirely. That caused her to smile a little…then she was stabbed from behind.

"We the Paths are the Original Races," Israfel said in her ear.

_How, _Mei thought, _How did I forget about the other one?_

She fall forward but she used her sword to hold herself up on her knees. She can feel herself weakening and she knew she was about to die. Even so, she isn`t going to let those people get their hands upon the Angel Tear.

"I…Mei Ayanami…reject your gift and protection…Sword of Yin; the successor is Rei Ayanami, my blood sister. Merge with her…as the circle allows…"

The sword started to glow brightly as a symbol upon Mei`s back hand glowed as well. Then the symbol disappeared along with the sword and the Vampire fell forward on the ground, dead.

Israfel noticing the sword disappear sighed.

_The Queen is not going to be pleased about it, _he thought.

* * *

The Queen herself, reached the Tombs, the most sacred place in Vamperium. It was where the Gods of the Vampires, Vlad Drakul laid, resting in his eternal sleep. She noticed the Elders standing around a stone coffin in the middle of the room, probably Vlad Drakul`s. She also noticed they had guards with them causing her to smirk.

They probably think she wouldn`t be able to reach this place. So she made her presence known.

"How…?" One of the Elder said, "How did you get past all of the spells?"

The guards charged at her with their weapons and the Queen raised her hands in the air as they were all send flying back their body crushed. She continued to walk forward, her yellow gaze looking at them.

"Rei had been very throughout on how to get there," she said, "It would seem that she visit her Gods quite much in the past."

With swift movements, all of the Elders were decapitated as their bloods were sending gushing out of their necks, their bodies falling one after the other.

"All of you are useless to me now since I`ve found what I`m looking for," the Queen said.

She approached the coffin that was ornate with gold. She threw it open, and stared down at the dead and dry corpse of Vlad Drakul. She can see the dead skin pilling off showing the white skull underneath.

**End of chapter one.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R.**


	2. Rebirth

**Hey guys, next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixty Seven

Rebirth

"Vlad Drakul," she said, "The years haven`t been kind upon your millennia sleep have they?"

The Queen smirked as her hand touched the skull of the corpse.

"But I have no need for you as you are now," she said.

She set the body ablaze within the coffin. The purple flames were ensnaring everything within it. Then she raised her palm in the air.

"A God shall rise from the ashes of destruction," she said.

A large seal appeared in the air as the runes started to write themselves in the air. Their purple glow bathed the surrounding as the flames rose higher and higher. The Queen turned toward the dead Elders and raised a hand toward them. Their body started to levitate off the ground and into the large inferno of purple flames, instantly turning to ashes.

"Rise, from the Dark Flames," she said, "From the blood of the enemy you will have knowledge, You who have given life…you who had given blood."

Then the flames were instantly snuffed out and the woman stepped back from the coffin. Her eyes were now upon the fresh body that lay inside, as if it was sleeping.

Then the two eyes opened.

They were inky black but it had a blue glow as eyes. The man seated up looking around himself before stepping out of the coffin. He was a beautiful man, sexless but his body was well toned. He was looking at his body with a light curiosity upon his features, before looking at the Queen.

The woman kneeled instantly, not meeting his eyes.

"My Lord," she said.

"Fateful Servant," the man spoke, his voice low, "You have done well resurrecting me. It felt as if we just parted ways before I woke up from my slumber…"

The woman stayed with her head bowed. Then she felt his touch on her chest and he gently made her look at him.

"Humble you are in front of your Lord and Master," he said, "Your hard work will be rewarded."

"You are too kind my Lord," the Queen whispered.

"I am kind to those who had are kind to me," the man told her, "Rise Servant."

The woman stood.

The man kissed her upon the forehead causing the woman to sigh softly. Then he stepped back.

"You are too kind my Lord," she said.

"Tell me Servant," the man said, "How many of the Artifacts have you gathered?"

"Many my Lord," the Queen said, "The Lance of Longinus and the Yin Yang Blade is still out of our reach."

"Then find them quickly," he s aid, "The time draw near…and from the memories I have from the sacrifices, I felt that this world is in need of a redecoration. Evangelions might do the tricks…It will be soon to reawakens the Guardians."

The man walked forward before twisting his face as if smelling something foul.

"What is that putrid smell?"

"Vampire," The Queen told him.

"Vampires," he said, "Lilith's creation…they have managed to survive all of those millennia…quite a feat on its own."

The man`s hand suddenly lit up and then he snapped his fingers.

The whole area disregarded around them, all of the castle turning to ashes. As the dust blew around them, the man looked down at his hand.

"It would seem that this body is not a hundred percent," he said, "I can already feel exhaustion. Your followers will have to assemble the Angel Tear…that way I will be complete."

* * *

**Tokyo-3**

Gendo Ikari walked through his company building going straight for the elevator. The ride to his floor had been quiet, thought the man had been having a strange feeling since this morning.

He shook his head as the elevator door opened and he walked straight for his office. He stepped inside approached the desk settling his briefcase there.

Then he turned around…finding himself face to face with Rei Ayanami, her red eyes giving off a deadly chill…

Before he could talk, Rei shoved him backward, sending him flying over his desk slamming into the glass window which cracked. He slid down on the ground, his chest throbbing in pain and a little dazed.

"You…_Traitor," _the vampire growled.

He was pulled up by a hand holding him by the throat, strangling him as she slammed him against the window again cracking it even more.

"You were my friend," Rei growled, "And I trusted you. I was concerned about your safety, about not involving you into this matter…_and you betray me to SEELE_?"

Gendo let out a strange sound as his face turned red from lack of air.

"Rei…I didn`t know…,"

"_Don't you dare lie to me Gendo Ikari," _Rei snarled at him, her fangs showing in her anger.

"Just…let me explain…," Gendo got out in a strange gurgle.

The steel grip on his throat disappeared and the man fall down, coughing violently.

"_SPEAK," _Rei snarled at him, "Tell me _everything_ you know."

Gendo massed his sore throat. Damn, Rei had one hell of a grip.

"I don`t know much," he said as he stood back up.

"I said _don't lie_," Rei growled.

Gendo stared at the vampire.

"I`m not lying," he said, "SEELE sponsor my Company…and are responsible for the MAGI creation. I only report back to them what they know."

"My weakness to Vamridic," she said, "_You`re_ the only Human who knows that."

"SEELE is not a Human group Rei," Gendo told her, "They have been around longer than either of us even knew and they were aware of Vampires existence along with the Hunters."

Rei frowned a little.

_That explain why they knew the location of the Hunter`s Stronghold, _she thought.

"What are they planning Gendo?" she asked…well, demanded.

The man shook his head.

"I don't know."

Rei`s hand caught his throat again, slamming him against the window which broke behind him as the man was now hanging in midair with the ground far below him.

"I said _no lies_," Rei snarled.

"I swear I don't know anything," Gendo yelled, "I don`t know of their plan…apart from gathering the Angel Tear`s."

Rei`s red eyes glared at the man she was holding before pulling back inside, throwing him down on the ground. Gendo let out a yell of pain.

"It`s because of you that SEELE had found and attacked Asuka, and it`s also because of you that they had sprung that trap for me." Rei said, her sword appearing in her hand.

She glared down at him, and Gendo started to crawl backward, noticing her sword his black eyes wide with fear. The Vampire had the blade straight at his neck.

"_Rei_…," he whispered.

"By all rights, I should just take your head right now," Rei said, her red eyes boring into his black ones, "But…you were once a dear friend to me. That friendship…saves your life today."

The blade disappeared from Rei`s hand.

"You`re one of the few human friends I have Gendo," Rei whispered, "As a friend, here is a piece of advice: Get out of this, before you`re in too deep. I don`t believe SEELE is one to forgive easily."

The vampire turned and walked away her body disappearing into a strange portal that appeared in front of her, leaving Gendo on the ground.

* * *

Rei stood alone as the wind blew through her hair, the city below her.

"To think…I considered you a dear friend Gendo," she said, "Because of that trust, Asuka almost died because of it."

Rei frowned.

"That makes me want to protect her from everything," she said, "Training is going to start soon…"

She stared at the sky.

"There is a chill in the air…," she said, "I`ll have to get her ready, for the storm that is coming…"

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R.**


	3. A new development

**Third chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixty Eight

A new Development

"Why do I have to go to school?"

Hikari had a thick upon her head, with her arms crossed. She was dressed into a similar outfit to Asuka and was seating in the back of Misato`s car along with Asuka.

"So you can protect Asuka within the school," Misato told her, "SEELE could attack at anywhere and anytime. We`re not going to waste time with pretext. You look around Asuka`s age so it might work for you."

Hikari grumbled under her breath.

"I don't like it."

"I`ll be surprised if you did," Asuka told her, chuckling, "I don`t think there is any teens that like to go to school."

Hikari gave her a glare.

"You`re enjoying this aren`t you?"

Asuka smirked at her, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Get that smirk off your face," Hikari growled at her.

The car came to a stop in front of the familiar school building and Asuka stepped out.

"What are you going to be doing while I`m at school?" Hikari asked Misato.

"Me, i`m going to work," the older Hunter told her, "Someone got to take care of our living expenses. Now get out of here."

Hikari growled before stepping out of the car, finding Asuka waiting for her. Seeing her scowl Asuka simply shrugged her shoulders and walked into the school.

"Asuka."

It was Shinji.

"Hey," Asuka said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You`ve been waiting long?"

"Nah, just arrived," Shinji told her, and turned toward the other girl, "Hikari?"

"Shinji," Hikari told him, giving a nod.

"Didn`t think I`ll see you here…in uniform," he said.

"That makes two of us," Hikari told him, "Any sign of the blood…I mean, Rei."

Shinji shook his head. Asuka gave a glance toward the parking lot. Whatever she had seen had pleased her for she smiled slightly.

"I know a place you might have missed," she said.

The redhead led them straight toward a large old tree that was on campus and sure enough, Rei Ayanami was seating there a book in her hand seemingly reading.

"Asuka," she said, without looking up, "I see you brought friends this time."

"Hey Rei," Asuka answered her, with a soft smile, "You don't mind if we seat by you?"

Rei looked up, her red eyes taking them in.

"Be my guest."

Asuka plopped down beside the vampire, giving her a grin which Rei returned, as if sharing a private joke. Hikari frowned a little wondering what was going on with them but seated as well. Shinji, himself, seated parallel to Rei.

"Hikari," Rei said, looking straight at her, "Did you already plan out the training we`re going to undergo?"

Hikari nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I have a plan in mind…but first there is something I want to say first."

"Let`s hear it," Rei said.

"SEELE have some formidable fighters," she said, "Something that neither Hunter nor Vampires have faced before. They`re pretty much more powerful than you are and each of them probably have their own unique abilities…like the one Asuka, Misato and I faced."

"You mean, that possession thing that Bardiel could do?" Asuka said.

"Exactly," Hikari agreed.

Rei frowned.

"Lilly told me there was one who can control lightning," she said, "They called him Ramiel...and also, his speed is also incredible. Lilly was almost killed, if I hadn`t gotten there in time."

"What can be done then?" Shinji asked, "From what I`ve heard so far, no one of you could face them alone."

Hikari nodded.

"That`s because we can`t face them alone," she said, "At our current level, facing them in a fight means certain death. The only way to fight them is in teams."

"Teams?"

"Yes," Hikari said, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen, "It`s by luck that we were able to defeat Bardiel. But we were in a disadvantage considering our lack of magic. The way to fight against SEELE is by using a Non Magic User and a Magic User."

Rei was a little confused.

"How will that help?"

Hikari drew a _MU_ and a _NM_ side by side and drew an _S _below.

"Say that MU is Magic User and MN is Non Magic," she said, "S is SEELE of course. Both Magic Users and Non Magic can fight against SEELE without magic. If S started to use magic, then NM can stand aside and let MU fight this battle, but if S is occupied by MU and NM can launch a sneak attack upon S, evening the playing field in case MU is getting overpowered. Working together, MU and NM have a greater chance in winning the fight against S."

A small smirk worked its way upon Rei`s lips.

"You`ve thought up of a good plan," she said, "Not bad."

"I usually plan attacks for Hunters," Hikari said, "and I had a lot of time to think since the fight against Bardiel."

"There is one major flaw with your plan," Rei said seriously.

Hikari blinked a little, but she didn`t say anything.

"Each members of SEELE have a unique ability," Rei said, "You didn`t plan for that."

Hikari frowned to herself.

"We don`t really know much about SEELE other than they`re gathering the Angel Tear`s," she said, "The only time we probably going to face their ability is during direct confrontation."

"That`s risky," Shinji said, shocked.

"Well if we don't face them, the whole world is going to burn," Rei said, "I think that`s worth the risk."

Shinji looked down, frowning to himself.

"If we`re going to train," Hikari said, "We`re going to need a place with a lot of open space."

"I have Lilly looking up places," Rei said, "we might find one, so I`ll let you know."

Then she suddenly looked up, a strange look settling in her eyes. Asuka must have noticed for she put a hand upon the vampire`s shoulder in concern.

"Rei, is everything alright?"

She gave the redhead a glance.

"It`s fine," she said, "Just thought i`ve heard something."

The school bell had started to ring then, causing the group to stand up from their location.

* * *

The two others following Shinji back toward the builidng, but Rei stayed behind, narrowing her red eyes toward the school roof. She was sure she had heard something coming from there…

_It won`t hurt to check, _she thought.

She teleported to the roof, glancing around herself, searching for what had caused the disturbance, but she couldn`t find anything in sight.

_Then what did I feel? _She thought.

Rei`s senses suddenly picked up movement from the side. Quickly summoning her sword, she faced where she had felt the movement.

"Come out now," she said, "I know you`re here."

There was a soft chuckle in the air as a figure stepped out from behind a container on the roof. Rei instantly recognized who it was.

"Kaworu," she said.

"Yo," Kaworu greeted.

Rei can see blood upon his face and his clothes were ripped in some places. He was even holding one of his arms which were dropping with blood.

"In Drakul`s name…," Rei said quickly taking hold of him, "What happened to you?"

"Vamperium was attacked," Kaworu told her as he leaned against a wall, "We`ve lost a great number of purebloods…the line is dying out."

Rei looked at him.

"Attacked?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Kaworu said, "and that`s not the worst part."

"What could be worst?"

"Vlad Drakul had been revived," Kaworu told her.

**Hope you enjoy**.

**R&R**


	4. Closer

**Hello, hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

Chapter Sixty Nine

Closer…

Rei was frozen.

Vlad Drakul had been revived. She couldn`t understand nor wrap her mind around it.

"Did the Elders did it?" she askedc.

Kaworu shook his head.

"No, those attackers did," he said, "A woman…she used some kind of magic unlike anything I've ever seen."

"The infamous Queen I`ve heard so much about," Rei whispered, "She is the only one that could pull this off."

Kaworu blinked in confusion.

"Queen?"

The blue haired vampire turned her attention to him.

"The leader of the strange organization that attacked SEELE," she told him, "From what I know, they`ve been hunting down the Angel Tear`s."

Kaworu sighed.

"Those supernatural things?" he said, "But what for?"

"I don`t know," Rei said, "But we`ll stop them."

"We?"

Rei smirked.

"I have a few allies now," she said, "and they know the danger that SEELE represent to the world."

"Allied yourself with Hunters now," Kaworu grinned, "Can`t blame you for that, after all, your mate is part of them."

Rei gazed at him.

"You haven`t told anyone have you?"

Kaworu smirk widened.

"I told you before Rei," he said, "No one will know as long as things works in my favors…even so, how far along things are between you two?"

"That`s not of your business," Rei growled at him.

"Sheesh," he said, "So possessive."

Rei turned away from him as her phone started to ring. She pulled it out and snapped it open.

"Ayanami,"

"Hey Rei,"

"Lilly, you`ve got something?"

"Yep," she said, "It`s the perfect location for training."

"Where?"

"Kyoto," Lilly told her, "There is an old man there who owns an estate meaning plenty of open space."

"That sound great," Rei said, "I`ll tell the rest the news, thanks a lot Lilly."

"Anything that can help us beat these SEELE bastards is no prob," Lilly told her.

"Stay in Kyoto Lilly," Rei told her, "I`ll meet you there."

"Kay, talk you later," Lilly said before hanging up.

"Things are going to get interesting soon," Kaworu said straightening up, "I`ll see you in Kyoto."

"Who said you`re invited?"

Kaworu smirked a little.

"From what I`ve seen at Vamperium," he said, "You`re going to need all the help you can get. I`m strong Rei, at least be grateful I`m offering my help."

He looked down at himself.

"I`ll get rid of these bloody clothes," he said, "I`ll see you then."

Then he disappeared.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any incident. Hikari still found herself not liking the entire thing at all. She already know how to survive in the world but even so, there was something bugging her all day.

She wondered if things have somehow changed between Asuka and that blue haired vampire. It`s not that, it`s just somehow the two seems to be closer than before. She gave the classroom a glance finding Asuka in the corner, once again, talking to the vampire. She thought if Asuka was going out with Shinji as she had told them, she would be talking to the boy.

_I`m going to talk to him, _she thought.

The Hunter veteran nodded to herself before getting up and walking out of the classroom.

* * *

"What really happen earlier Rei?" Asuka asked.

The vampire glanced at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Rei," Asuka sighed, "You know you can trust me right?"

Rei sighed. She knew that if there is one person she can fully trust is Asuka.

"Vamperium was attacked," she said, "The pureblood are almost drawn to extinction."

Asuka took hold of her hand.

"I`m sorry, are you okay?"

"I`m fine," Rei told her, playing with her hand.

"Really?"

Rei gave her a smile.

"Yes, really."

Asuka looked at their joined hands.

"You`re not worried about your family? About if they`re alive?"

"Vampire families are different than Humans," Rei told her, "The only things that gave us respect are our pureblood. Our duty as daughters is to find our mates and expend the lines, but Vlad Drakul favored me as a soldier so I joined the Army. Since I`ve helped you a while back, I`m no longer recognized as a member of Vlad Drakul`s bloodlines, and my family dishonored me. To them, I'm nothing more than a scapegoat."

Asuka knew Rei was hurting…not matter what she was saying. So she took the Vampire in a one-arm hug, bringing Rei closer to her.

"For what it`s worth," she said softly, "I`m truly sorry."

She heard Rei chuckle softly.

"You`re really sweet," she said, "I have half a mind to kiss you right now."

"Half a mind," Asuka smirked, "Why don`t you just do it?"

"Well, we`re in the middle of a classroom full of students," Rei said, "To them, I`ll be making out with Shinji`s girlfriend."

"You and I both know the reason why," Asuka told her.

"Yes we do," Rei said, leaning her head on Asuka`s shoulder and closing her eyes.

Asuka smiled.

"You know," she said, "I still dream about that kiss we shared. I get weak in the knees just thinking about it."

"You want me to kiss you?" Rei whispered to her.

Asuka feel a full blush on her face.

"_Yes_," she breathed.

Rei`s head moved, causing Asuka to glance down at her, finding herself looking down into those ruby red eyes. Then Rei leaned forward, and Asuka thought for one wild second, that Rei was about to kiss her in the middle of the classroom but Rei`s lips passed hers and reached her ear.

"You`re so tempting right now," Rei breathed in her ear, "It`s really hard to resist temptation…but don`t worry, you`re too beautiful to resist forever."

The Rei removed herself from Asuka and left the room. The redhead stayed in her seat, feeling flustered and red in the face. She can still smell the vampire`s alluring scent on her clothes. Asuka shook her head a little.

She never thought Rei was such a damn tease.

* * *

"Shinji…there you are," Hikari said.

The boy in question looked up in surprise at who had called him so does his companions. The one in the track suits eyes widened in surprises as a blush appeared upon his face while the one with the glasses raised both eyebrows.

"Hikari," Shinji said, standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Hikari told him, as she arrived beside him.

Shinji was confused.

"Why would you…"

"Hum-Hum,"

Shinji let out a sigh giving the two boys a glance before shaking his head.

"Hikari," he said, "These are my two best friends, Toji and Kensuke."

"Hi," Toji said.

"Pleasure," Hikari told them then she turned toward Shinji, "Can I talk to you about something…alone?"

She gave both other boys a pointed look, causing them to move away as Shinji frowned a little wondering what could be so secretive that she have to speak to him in private about.

"There is something that we have to talk about…it`s about Asuka and that Vampire Rei Ayanami," she said looking straight at him.

**To be continued in Volume 18**

**And so end this Volume. Sorry again for the long wait to update.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


End file.
